1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the generation of high voltage pulses and more particularly to the generation of such pulses using a small toroidal transformer and lightweight control circuitry.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art:
The use of transformers to generate high voltage pulses has been practiced for many years. Generally, such transformers are heavy and make use of transformer windings having many turns. The constructions most generally used prevent the generators from being used in applications where light weight and small size are of critical importance. It has also been standard practice to produce high voltage pulses in such circuits by causing a sudden change in the current through the primary circuit.